


At the Auction House

by melonbutterfly



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach didn't really expect to find a sub at John's monthly auction - he hasn't found anyone interesting enough in six months. So it's something of a surprise when a new boy is brought in and Zach finds he just has to have him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Auction House

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was:  
> Slave Kink (AU or not): Zach's bored at a slave auction, sick of seeing the same old subs going around again, when one Master brings out somebody new and unused...

Zach hands his cane, hat and coat to the commissionaire and walks over to where he sees Zoe standing, chatting with two friends of hers. As she sees him approaching she ends her conversation and walks up to him, holding out her hands and wearing a welcoming smile.

"Zachary," she says in her deep, pleasant voice. They clasp hands for a moment, her customary silk gloves smooth between his fingers. As always, she's dressed impeccably; fine lace brimming the bodice of her elegant dress, accentuating her tall, slim figure. She's wearing all red today, covered fingertips to the hem of her wide skirt in a deep burgundy tint that suits the dark tones of her skin perfectly. Altogether, she makes a beautiful, elegant figure, but that isn't the reason why she's the closest to a best friend Zach has; it's more the fact that their preferences in submissives as well as other entertainments match pretty well. More than once, they have shared literature, business or political investments, and submissives. They have an unspoken agreement that, when the time comes and neither of them has found a suitable submissive, they will join their families and produce heirs together, one for Zoe's family line and one for Zach's.

"Zoe," Zach replies, tightening his grip on her fingers before letting go. They step back to respectable distance.

"I hear John has a couple of especially interesting examples today," Zoe offers, taking two glasses of champagne off a passing waiter's tray, handing one to Zach. "Apparently, the House received a couple of submissives for payment and John snatched a few." She always has the best gossip; Zach has no idea how she does it, and she won't tell him, but no matter where the are, she'll divulge a delicate titbit of information.

Zach raises an eyebrow at her, and she hides her satisfied smile in her champagne flute. "Interesting," is all Zach says. That the House received submissives as payment from another House is nothing extraordinary; that Zoe mentions it especially is, however. John's monthly auctions are always interesting, but lately, Zach has been a bit bored – he can appreciate a pretty sub just like any other top, but he's at a point in life where he wants a bit more than joined fun that begins and ends in the bedroom. He isn't yet of the age where he should think about producing and raising heirs, but he also isn't so young anymore where he doesn't need to think about anything else but enjoying himself.

He doesn't even have an own submissive right now; he brought his last one back to John three months ago to be auctioned off again. He had kept Rachel for about two years, less because their dynamics matched and more because they had enjoyed each other's company – he hadn't really played with her, and a while ago she had told him that it would be better for the two of them if he let her go so that they each might find somebody else they would match better with. She is now in a happy relationship with a young man named Anton – Zach doesn't have much contact with him because he lingered in different social circles than Zach.

Ever since, Zach has, whenever he had felt like playing, gone to visit Zoe; sometimes they shared, which was always more exciting, and sometimes he spent the evening with Karl, a pretty submissive and her favourite. Karl wasn't a suitable father for her heirs because he was married to another pretty sub and had declined to have children with anyone but her, but he was a nice sub to play with.

"Are you going to buy someone this time?", Zoe asks, only faint curiosity in her voice, but Zach knows better. She's worried about him; more than once she has told him that he really needs to get a submissive, at least one. It's not healthy, she says, that Zach doesn't have anyone, and while she's happy to share with him, the last two auctions she has been urging him to buy someone to at least keep him company. Zach maintains, though, that while having Rachel with him had been nice, unless she's going to be the mother of his children or their maid, he's not going to keep someone just for company. He wouldn't do that to either of them.

"Maybe," he thus replies non-committally, "if I find someone interesting."

Zoe sighs with exasperation, tosses back the remnants of her champagne and then confidently leads him over to the bar, where she orders herself a whiskey. "You'll be the death of me," she informs Zach archly. Zach has a feeling she's this far from saying "do it for me", which would be several kinds of wrong, and Zach is gratefully when one of John's servants rings the bell that indicates that the auction is about to start.

The two of them join the crowd of tops who join into the big auction room; it's actually a small theatre that John rebuilt for his auctions. Those auctions are very exclusive, only accessible by invitation that John sends out to those with the kind of money and reputation he demands. It's another reason Zach visits only this auction house; John has standards, not only for the submissives he offers, but also for the tops whose needs he caters to. Anyone with a less than absolutely stellar reputation where the treatment of subs – and also that of tops – is concerned won't be included in John's auctions. It's a privilege to be invited.

Zoe and Zach have been frequent guests ever since they had been twenty-one, three years after their initiation into adult society and after their respective reputations had been established. It's been almost ten years, and they have rarely missed an auction, if not to purchase a submissive then for the social contacts. John rarely offers more than seven subs per auction, and those who haven't purchased anyone spend hours socialising afterwards. The auctions are as much parties as they're opportunities to purchase subs.

Walking over to their two seats in the centre of the first row of the audience seating, Zach and Zoe take the two signs lying on them and sit down. The signs have one bright pink side; it's a colour that no person would wear so it will be clearly discerned from any clothing, so that John can clearly see who is making a bid.

Before the auction starts, John makes an appearance; he comes from backstage, checking out who followed his invitations and coming over to talk to Zach and Zoe. Because they've known each other for so long, they're also friends, and so they chat for a while. John had married the same year he had been introduced to society, which had been something of a scandal at the time; nineteen years later, he's still in a happy relationship with his wife. It's almost disgusting how domestic they are; they don't even play with any of the subs John auctions off.

As usual, Zoe and Zach rib John about that for a while, and then, when everybody has found their seats and sat down, John steps back to welcome his guests. After his usual welcoming speech he steps back and his wife Kerri brings in the first sub. It's a beautiful, dignified man that Zach had owned for a while as well, when he had been going through a phase where he greatly enjoyed making older subs become mindless with pleasure – they had had fun, but it had been nothing more than that.

Keeping a firm hold on his sign, Zach leans back in his seat to watch the proceedings.

He remains that way until the fifth of the six submissives of the evening is brought in. Not all the submissives up until that point had been old ones; John makes a point out of having at least half of the submissives on offer be new ones to this auction house. It only works because he owns an abundance of houses all over the country, and submissives are traded between them too to maintain the high standards John dictates – also sometimes for theme auctions, where for example only dark haired subs are on offer, or only married pairs. That's how Zoe got Karl and Natalie.

But then Kerri leads out a pretty boy – though boy is probably a little bit too much; he's older than Zach was when he was introduced to society. John never offers teenagers, even those above eighteen – and the boy must be in his early to mid-twenties, so he's not really a boy.

There's something about him, though – something innocent, but without naivety. The boy looks curious, almost anticipatory, not like any of the subs Zach has seen lately. He doesn't look like this is daily routine, which is most likely due to the fact that he's new to this. Maybe his parents kept him around for so long for some reason, or he was sold as soon as he was of age and spent years with his first master; Zach doesn't know, and he doesn't really care. John never sells anyone who was abused or who is for some other reason not well-balanced and well-adjusted.

Naturally, a lot of other tops see exactly what Zach also sees; the boy gets as many bids as John hasn't gotten the whole evening. Zoe next to Zach is bidding as well, and she's probably wealthier than Zach, or at least willing to spend more money on pleasure than Zach is. The boy witnesses the resulting bidding frenzy with growing incredulousness; at the end, as his prize rises closer and closer to the record this House has ever achieved, he even looks a little intimidated. Zach isn't sure the boy will accept the winner, but he wants to try nevertheless – even if he comes in second or third, because if the boy refuses the first winner, the second and after the third bidder get the opportunity, unless the boy refuses them as well.

Just before the end, Zoe ceases bidding, coming in third and throwing a look at Zach that clearly indicates she's giving in just for him, and then it's just Zach and some other top behind him; he doesn't care enough to turn around to look. The boy looks back and forth between the two of them, his eyes wide and a little suspicious – when Zach finally clocks in as the winner, the boy's zero in on him and stare. He keeps staring as Zach gets up and follows one of John's servants to arrange for payment while Kerri leads him out. Zach arranges for the payment to be made and waits tensely as the servant walks off; now is the time for the boy to refuse the bidder.

Thankfully, it turns out he doesn't refuse Zach; the servant returns with the boy's agreement, and Zach arranges for his carriage. He's just about to leave when Zoe comes out of the auction hall; apparently the last sub was now sold as well. It would have been impolite to leave before, but she apparently left as soon as she could, just to grin widely at Zach an congratulate him. "Enjoy yourself," is the last thing she says to him with a wink. Zach good-naturedly rolls his eyes and waves at her before taking his coat, cane and hat. In the hall, Kerri meets him with the boy.

She grins at Zach and slaps him on the arm. "Zach, after all this time!", she says. "I had already given up hope you'd buy someone from us again anytime soon. I had been starting to think you were cheating on us with a different auctioneer!" It had been six months since he had bought anyone; a nice guy he had handed off to Zoe after a couple of weeks. Zoe had enough submissives to open her own Auction House.

"Never," Zach replies earnestly, opening his eyes wide. "You know you are the only one for me, Kerri." Then he turns serious, shrugging. "I just haven't been feeling like entertaining a lot lately."

"Until now," Kerri emphasises, glancing at the boy, who blushes a bit and lowers his gaze. The corners of his mouth are twitching, but he looks unsure how to react and so chooses to hide his face instead. Zach didn't get the impression that he's painfully shy, and he hopes he wasn't wrong in that assessment – he doesn't have a problem with insecurity, but from a certain degree of shyness it gets so complicated Zach rarely feels willing to invest the energy.

"Until now," Zach agrees, looking at the boy as well. The boy glances up through his eyelashes and their gazes meet, just for a small moment, but it's electrifying; suddenly, Zach feels the urgent need to get home now so he can spend some time alone with him.

Kerri thankfully only teases him a little when he wraps up quickly, and then Zach offers his arm to the boy and leads him outside, where his carriage is waiting. Zach dutifully helps the submissive into the car and then takes the seat opposite him, thumping his cane against the carriage's roof so they start moving, and then finally is able to really look at the boy.

He's pretty, though up close it turns out his beauty isn't flawless; somehow, though, the scars on his cheeks make him seem even more enticing to Zach. His most striking feature, though, are his eyes – they're of a magnetic blue that is almost hypnotising. Zach is really looking forward to watching his pupils widen with arousal, to watching him come undone under Zach.

First, though, they have to find out how far their sexual interests match.

"I'm Zach," he introduces himself.

"I'm Chris," the sub replies, peering at him curiously.

Zach raises an eyebrow. "John informed you of the rules, I trust." John certainly has; Zach doesn't even wait for Chris' nod. "What are your absolute no-go areas?"

"Uhm." Chris blushes. "I don't know. I might not have any, actually."

"You don't know?" Zach raises both eyebrows. "You can't be a virgin." If he had been, John would have advertised him as such – and the screening for those invited to the auction would have been much different; Zach would probably not have been picked. Less because he isn't suitable and more because he isn't really interested in initiating virgins.

"No, I'm not, but, well. I had a girlfriend for a couple of years but we didn't really... do anything elaborate," Chris offers.

"Well, we'll find out," Zach replies decisively. "What do you like, then?"

Chris purses his lips. "Being held down and anything related. I like being put in a position and not allowed to move, or if I'm prevented from moving." He thinks for a moment. "Impact play. Being marked, but no knifes or anything like that – bruises, bite marks, that sort of thing."

"Service? Anything that doesn't involve actual sex?" Zach inquires.

Chris actually grimaces. "I really like actual sex with penetration the most. Service, not really. I guess? I mean I'm not going to enjoy making your bed or iron your clothes or anything." He shrugs helplessly. "I don't know, we just sort of... did things. I don't really know anything formal."

Zach is curious, but doesn't really ask; they really aren't even anywhere near a point where they can talk about private stuff. So far they don't even really know if they match, though so far, it appears they do. That Chris doesn't like knives is unfortunate, but he didn't mention anything about wax, or roleplay, or anything domestic – he evidently doesn't have much experience, so he might never have done some things. They're going to figure it out along as they go, and for the first time in a while Zach is looking forward to this period of getting to know each other.

"What do you like?", Chris asks, curiously.

For a moment Zach is taken-aback; Chris really doesn't have any experience with other tops, apparently not even casual play, because that's not a question subs ask – not because they're not supposed to, but just because it's not their job to make sure they both enjoy each other. It's the top who has to align their preferences and develop scenarios; the sub basically just has to lean back and let himself be taken care of. It's painfully evident now that Chris didn't receive any formal kind of education, on top of having no experience.

Which Zach doesn't really mind; it's going to be interesting to see where else Zach is going to have to teach him. He has never been one who greatly enjoyed making a sub submit, but it wouldn't be a hardship, and Chris didn't feel like a sub who would struggle and say "No" a lot – more like one who'd be confused, maybe flustered, who wouldn't know what to do. Zach was going to enjoy teaching him.

Not about this, though; not yet. Zach kind of likes Chris' unconventionality, and so he just smiles knowingly and leans back in his seat, saying nothing more but, "You're going to see soon enough."

After they've arrived, Zach arranges for a servant to show Chris to his room and make him aware of anything necessary, while Zach goes into his play room and checks that all his equipment is in order. Which of course it is, but he has to make sure before he uses it, and also it helps him figure out what he wants to do. Nothing too heavy at the beginning, he decides, absently fingering a flogger; he isn't sure if Chris has been caned or whipped before, and it's a powerful experience. They need to establish some trust and familiarity before they'll both be ready for that.

About an hour after their arrival, Chris is being led into the room; his sandy hair is dark and a little wet, so he's obviously been bathed, and even put into new clothes, though the ones he wore were perfectly fine. John always takes good care of his subs, but Zach just prefers it if his subs have been bathed again in his home, if only for the psychological effect. Chris isn't a sub without master anymore now, so it's now Zach's job to make sure he's well taken care of.

Zach puts the flogger away and carefully takes in Chris' expression, which is a mix of curious, excited, and worried. "What is your safe word?", Zach asks.

Chris licks his lips, glancing at the flogger. "Peach."

Nodding, Zach walks over to Chris and takes hold of his chin, tilting his face and pressing a kiss to his lips. Before Chris can respond, Zach steps away again. "Take your clothes off," he orders.

A slight blush rises on Chris' cheeks as he lowers his gaze and wordlessly starts pulling off his clothes, dropping them on the bed. Interesting, Zach thinks. Chris is well-built; not overly muscular like some subs, but also not completely careless with his body. He's well-proportioned, long limbs and not flawless, but enticing skin, and he doesn't seem to be at all aware of how good he looks.

Thus, Zach makes a point of looking Chris up and down, even going so far as to walk around him once before commenting with a lewd smile, "Nice."

Chris snorts unexpectedly and grins, giving Zach a look similar to the one Zach used to check him out. "You too," he says, making Zach give an unexpected laugh.

"Get on the bed," he orders with a lingering smile, adding, "Hands and knees, don't look up," when Chris hesitates for a moment.

Chris obeys promptly, getting into a position that gives Zach easy access from behind and the side, and Zach walks over to the side of the bed, to put a hand between his shoulder blades. For some reason, it makes Chris sigh and relax; Zach files that fact away for later. "Any nerve damage or anything else I should know?", he asks one last question, letting his hand slide down Chris' spine.

"Nothing," Chris says, sounding a little breathless.

With a little smile, Zach steps away and carefully pulls off his gloves, one finger after another. Stepping back even further, he also pulls off his tie, jacket and waistcoat, placing them all on a chair. His eyes remain fixed on Chris while he steps out of his shoes and socks, pulls off his belt, opens the first button of his shirt and rolls up his sleeves. Then he walks over to where, on top of the chest with some of his toys, he put the flogger he was holding when Chris was led in.

"You like this, don't you?", he asks, picking the flogger up. Chris doesn't even glance out of the corner of his eyes; good boy. Obedient, probably eager to please. Nice.

The flogger is made of plonge; it's a very soft, gentle tool that barely delivers pain. Zach likes to use it as a beginner toy; if he uses enough force it produces a nice sting, and even someone with barely any masochistic traits enjoys its usage. It will warm Chris' skin up nicely, and depending on how he reacts, Zach can continue with a different, more demanding tool.

When Zach walks over to Chris again, the sub's breathing stutters for a moment; he's breathing fast, clearly excited. Already; Zach is really looking forward to finding out how he'll react to really elaborated play. This is not the evening for that, though; they'll only play a little today, get to know each other better.

Letting the soft tresses slide over Chris' skin, his nice soft bottom and across his back – the sub's breathing gets shallow and quick. Inwardly, Zach chuckles; he doesn't really do it yet though, because some subs interpret it as mocking if he's amused by their reactions, and only some of them are turned on by that.

Clearly, Zach notes, trailing the soft tresses of the flogger across Chris' soft skin, Chris' imagination plays a big role in his sexual excitement. Some time soon, Zach is going to tie him up and slowly, slowly peel him out of his clothes, just to see just how desperate Chris will get.

Chris is not the only one who gets excited by his imagination. Taking a step back, letting the flogger slide off Chris' back, Zach clears his throat and orders, "Get up on your knees, hands on the wall."

Obeying immediately, Chris scrambles up the bed and straightens himself up a little, displaying his back in a nice angle. "Good," Zach murmurs. "You need a count?"

"No, Sir," Chris replies hoarsely.

Very good. Zach doesn't mind counting, but he likes it when he doesn't have to, when he can gauge the number of strikes by the sub's reactions.

He aims the first hit to the middle of Chris' bottom; it's a really nice ass, round and reacting well to the hit. It's middle strength, not too soft, but not stinging, testing the waters. Chris takes a sharp breath with that first hit, but not with the second. Zach tests the waters, varying in strength and area, carefully watching the reddening of Chris' skin, the way Chris' breath hitches when Zach brings in a little sting.

It's almost hypnotic; Zach gets into a nice rhythm, and gradually, Chris relaxes. At one point, he tilts his head back, curving his back and presenting his ass; Zach takes a moment to trail the soft leather of the flogger down that delicious curve, sliding over sweat and a few welts. Chris' breathing turns even more shaky. "Breathe," Zach reminds him softly, waiting until Chris has calmed down a bit before picking up his rhythm again. The pause helped him collect himself as well; he carefully doesn't touch himself. For now, he wants to remain completely focused on Chris.

When Chris' arms start to tremble, Zach stops, puts the flogger into his left hand and places his now free hand between Chris' shoulder blades again. Chris actually flinches at the first contact of Zach's naked hand on his naked back. The only people Zach touches with his bare hand are his subs, and not even all of them; not all acts of submission are exclusively about sex – or at least not about sex happening between the top and the sub.

This one definitely is, though.

"On your back," Zach orders. He has to help Chris balance, supporting his shoulder; Chris sighs when the sheets come in contact with his overly sensitized back. Looking up at Zach, he blinks slowly, pupils blown and his face both relaxed and excited. "Hands to the headboard," Zach directs, helping Chris wrap his fingers around the wooden bar.

Chris is hard, and the way he looks at Zach, his eyes clearly expressing the fact that right now, Zach is the whole centre of his world. It's a very heady feeling, and Zach has to pay careful attention he doesn't go lose control because he's too excited and brings an early end to this scene.

Zach slides the tendrils of the flogger across Chris' chest, down his belly and over his erect cock, down his thighs; Chris' breath stutters, but doesn't get too shallow. "Close your eyes," Zach whispers, not wanting to allow Chris to watch the hits come. With a small noise low in his throat, Chris obeys, and Zach doesn't give him any time to ramp himself up, immediately bringing the flogger down on Chris' upper belly. He hits more carefully this time, because there are more nerve ends around the ribs. Chris takes a hitching breath and makes a small noise when Zach aims lower, for the belly; Zach carefully watches his face, but all he sees is pleasure.

This is good; Zach has to breathe carefully, and he starts to aim higher, for Chris' chest. The first time he hits across a nipple, Chris moans, tensing all over, but he obviously enjoys it. Zach starts to hit harder, stops testing and starts really playing, aiming stinging hits at more sensitive body areas, like the inner thighs, the ribs, the sensitive areas of his arms. Pretty soon, Chris is moaning continually, especially when Zach hits his nipples; and then, when Zach aims for his cock with a not too gentle hit, Chris yells and bows his back. He does keep his eyes closed, but it's a close thing.

Originally, Zach had been planning to use another toy, but he abruptly decides that they can do that later. Throwing the flogger aside, Zach opens his pants to relieve the pressure a bit. "You can open your eyes," he says; Chris does so just as Zach sinks to his knees on the side of the bed.

Wide-eyed, Chris stares at Zach, his lips a little open, moist as he licks them quickly. Zach cups his cheek and bends down to press a kiss to his sweaty forehead; Chris' eyes flutter a bit when Zach pulls back again. "You're very good," Zach tells him, and Chris gives a delighted, surprised smile.

"Please," he says, eyes wide and lips wet. "May I...?"

"What?", Zach encourages.

Lowering his gaze to the bulge in Zach's pants, Chris says "Let me suck you," and it's less of a request and more a demand.

Zach isn't stupid, and Chris is begging to be allowed to suck his cock. Quickly sliding off the bed, Zach pushes his pants and shirt off; Chris stays in place, fingers clenched tight around the headboard. "Very good," Zach compliments him again as he straddles Chris' chest. Chris eyes zero in on Zach's cock, licking his lips; he barely pays attention as Zach places a pillow under his head. Then Zach takes hold of his cock and slides up, cupping Chris' head and guiding his cock to his lips.

Chris eagerly opens his mouth; as soon as his lips wrap around the head of Zach's cock, his eyes flutter with relish. The position doesn't actually allow Chris to have much control, but he tries his best, wrapping his tongue around the head of Zach's cock and sucking enthusiastically. He tries so hard to please Zach and so visibly enjoys it that Zach slides forwards a little, gives him a little more of his cock to play with. He supports himself with a hand on the wall, biting his lower lip and watching Chris' face, his red lips wrapped around Zach's cock; abruptly, he pulls away, before it gets too much.

"Good," he murmurs again, caressing Chris' cheek. Chris licks his lips and looks up at him pleadingly, but Zach shakes his head, sliding down Chris' body completely until his ass rests above Chris' cock. Chris doesn't move, barely twitches, which is commendable. Zach gives him a smile and climbs off him and the bed, getting a bottle of oil. Chris' eyes follow his every move, and when Zach climbs back onto the bed he licks his lips, then unexpectedly flinches when Zach playfully pinches his hip.

Raising an eyebrow, Zach pinches Chris again, this time on the inner thigh; Chris looks up at him with wide eyes and bites his lower lip. Apparently, this is not something he did before, but it does seem like Chris isn't opposed to being pinched – and Zach should hope so, since Chris likes being marked, and apart from biting, pinching is one of Zach's favourite ways to leave a bruise.

Looking up at him hopefully, Chris spreads his legs, and Zach gets an idea. Handing Chris the bottle of oil, he orders, "Prepare yourself." Obeying as promptly as he has the whole evening, Chris pours some oil into his palm and coats his fingers, bringing his hand between his legs and pushing one finger into his ass. Zach waits until his finger is in to the hilt, watching with baited breath, before reaching out and pinching Chris' inner thigh again. Chris twitches and groans, but he doesn't stop moving his fingers. Zach continues pinching him, first concentrating just on his thighs, but, as Chris starts in with two fingers, he moves up to Chris' chest, avoiding the ribs because he doesn't know if Chris is ticklish and he'll only tickle someone who is completely bound.

Chris moans loudly when Zach pinches his nipple for the first time; he gasps and breathes, "Please." Zach pinches harder, and Chris pushes his chest up, moving up into Zach's touch, gasping. His fingers have stilled, and Zach puts his fingers around his nipple, but doesn't press. "You won't get fucked if you're not prepared properly," he warns, and Chris twitches, pushing his fingers in again and sighing when Zach pinches.

Practically melting into the mattress, Chris gives himself over to Zach's treatment, but not forgetting to stretch himself. Zach only pinches hard enough to leave a bruise a few times, enjoying the way Chris' breath hitches every time he twists his skin between his fingers, hard enough to sting. When Chris finally is stretched enough – four fingers, because Zach really is going to fuck him – Zach firmly takes his hands and places them back on the headboard, noting with amusement that Chris stretches and tries to present himself in the best light.

Placing one pillow underneath Chris' hips, Zach arranges him the way he wants him, pulling Chris' long legs over his shoulders. "Don't move," he orders. Chris nods breathlessly and bites his lips when Zach positions his cock at his entry, pushing in with one smooth, decisive thrust.

They both moan; Chris is tight, it has obviously been a while, but he takes a cock like he loves it, like it's both his reward and his due. Zach has little patience anymore and so he doesn't waste any time, immediately picking up a steady, powerful rhythm, quite literally fucking the sub into the mattress. Chris apparently appreciates that a lot; he moans loudly, eyes closed and mouth open. He looks completely gone on it, like he could come any moment, but he doesn't – something Zach doesn't take for granted, considering how informal Chris' education obviously has been. It's a thrill, to have a boy so eager to please under him; Zach is going to do so many things to him, he doesn't know where to start.

"Please," Chris gasps, opening his eyes, and he's looking at Zach again like Zach is the only person that exists in the world, like Zach completely owns him, and Zach has never been so close to coming before he has planned. Biting his lip, Zach rearranges Chris' legs, wrapping them around his waist and leaning down, never losing his steady rhythm.

"Not yet," he whispers lowly into Chris' ear, and Chris sobs, throwing his head back, offering his bare neck. A thrill chases through Zach at the sudden idea to put a collar on the boy, make him completely his own in a way he hasn't done with any of his previous subs, and he nuzzles the bare skin. Chris clenches around his cock, obviously trying to urge him on – it makes Zach chuckle breathlessly, and then, suddenly, he bites down on Chris' neck, making the sub yell. Sucking hard, Zach puts a mark on Chris, already planning to make sure it won't be hidden by clothes.

"Next time," he pants breathlessly, tightening his grip on Chris' hips, "you can come."

Chris whimpers with relief and then whines when Zach teases him, breathing on his throat and the other side of his neck, and Zach finally takes mercy on him, biting down again hard. The next moment, Chris yells and tenses up all over, his hot come splattering against Zach's belly. His hot channel tightens impossibly around Zach's cock, and that's as far as Zach's control goes as he comes as well, his groan muffled in Chris' neck.

Afterwards, they're both trembling, coming down from a powerful orgasm; Zach rolls of Chris' sweaty body but immediately pulls the sub close to his chest. Chris practically melts into his side, sliding one leg over Zach's after a brief moment of hesitation. Neither of them says anything, they're too busy regaining their breath, but after a while, Zach rubs his hand up and down Chris' back, enjoying the way the boy shivers as he catches on the raised welts on his skin.

"We have to get cleaned up," Zach finally says, when he feels himself start to doze off; he urges Chris out of the bed and gets a washcloth from the basin pre-prepared by one of his servants. Cleaning them both off cursorily, Zach then prods Chris back into bed, pulling the sheets out and sliding in after the sub. As soon as Zach has found a comfortable position, Chris is back at his side, wriggling until Zach wraps one arm around his back.

"You were very good," Zach says, pressing a kiss to the top of Chris' head.

"Hmm, you too," Chris hums happily, patting Zach's chest before he abruptly drops off.

Zach snorts. Chris is certainly as unusual a sub as the first impression Zach got off him at the auction promised, and he's sure they're going to have a lot of fun together.


End file.
